Seblaine Drabbles
by Writer55
Summary: Small drabbles / shorts about Blaine and Sebastian. Rating "M" for later posts.
1. Drabble: Pregnancy

**A/N: **I thought I'd post some of my Seblaine drabbles. Fear not, Fillmore (my wayward muse) and I are still working on our other stories as well.

For the record, Glee, the characters of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe do not belong to me.

_A/U, Blangst, Seblaine_

Blaine starred in disbelief at the tiny plus symbol on the pregnancy stick in his hand. He hadn't even known that he was a carrier and now he was pregnant. He glanced through the open bathroom door to where Sebastian was sprawled out on their bed, clutching the pillow Blaine had abandoned minutes earlier. His boyfriend was still sound asleep, the weariness of long hours at the office coupled with the hours of studying for midterms finally catching up with the other man. Blaine's gaze softened as Sebastian hummed quietly in his sleep, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow still clutched in his grip.

His gaze drifting back tot he problem in his hand, Blaine worried at his lip. Sebastian was still in school, completing the law program at Columbia while Blaine had finished his degree from NYU with a double major in English and Music. He had taken a year for a teaching degree and had just landed the job at a local high school, having started a few weeks earlier teaching Music with a couple of English courses on the side. Neither of them were prepared to handle a baby when they were still trying to get a grip on their own lives.

"Babe?" Sebasitan's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing up at the man leaning in the doorway, hair disheveled and sweatpants riding low on his hips, Blaine saw warmth and concern in the green gaze which caused his lip to tremble and hot tears to splash down his face. Irrationally, fear spiked through him as he wondered how Sebastian would react to the thought of them having a baby.

"Blaine?" Now Sebastian was kneeling on the cold tile floor, voice laced with concern and fear. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, sobs still shaking his frame, Blaine handed the pregnancy stick to his boyfriend. Sebastian studied the tiny symbol with wide eyes.

"Is this why you've been so sick these last few weeks?" Sebastian breathed, turning and placing the stick on the bathroom counter.

Blaine nodded miserably. "I called the health clinic a few days ago and the nurse suggested I take a pregnancy test before coming to see a doctor," Blaine whispered. "I didn't even know I had the gene!" He cried, tears beginning to run harder down his face. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Seb."

"Hey now," Sebastian soothed, gathering his sobbing boyfriend in his arms. "We already talked about starting a family one day. So yeah, it's a little sooner than planned but I'm almost done school and you've gotten your dream job. We'll make it work, Baby."

Blaine pulled back from Sebastian, studying the other man for any doubts but Sebastian met his gaze with one of serene happiness. "You're sure? I mean I can understand if -"

"Blaine." Sebastian cut him off and sighed. "I love you and I'm more than ecstatic about us having a family together." he reached a hand over and placed it on Blaine's flat stomach. "Just think, in 9 months, we'll have little baby Anderson-Smythe in our arms. We'll be dads."

"I love you."

Sebastian smiled as he got an armful of emotional boyfriend. He kissed Blaine, holding him close. "I love you too."


	2. Drabble: Conceived

**A/N: **I think there was something in the kool aid today. Two, count 'em two, updates back-to-back. Let's hope it actually becomes a habit. ;)

Reviews are love people. And I also take prompts. Thanks to all.

_A/U, Seblaine_

_Follow up to Drabble: Pregnancy_

"I've been thinking."

Blaine's voice pulled Sebastian from his studying."Oh?" he glanced up from his notes to look at his boyfriend sprawled on the other side of their couch grading English essays.

Blaine nodded resolutely, turning to face Sebastian more. "About the day we conceived the baby," he explained.

Sebastian grinned lewdly at his boyfriend. "Baby, you don't have to fantasize about that night. I'll gladly give you a repeat performance. All you have to do is ask."

"Seb." Blaine shot his boyfriend a long suffering look. "I'm being serious."

Sighing, Sebastian pushed his dark-framed glasses up to rub at his eyes. Once he resettled them, he sat up, putting the notes he was studying on the coffee table and gathering Blaine into his arms. "Alright, Love," he agreed. "What about that night?"

"I was trying to pinpoint the exact night so we'd have a better idea of my due date."

"Oh, and your conclusion?"

"I think it was the night we celebrated my getting the teaching job."

Sebastian let his mind drift back to that night. Blaine had been elated with the position being give to him. They had gone out to dinner and things had progressed from there - Blaine being really enthusiastic and adventurous that night.

"Oh." Sebastian felt himself stir at the memories.

Blaine smirked at him, obvious noticing Sebastian's reaction. "I take it you remember?"

"Yes." Around the third time they had realized they had forgotten to buy more condoms but had refused to let that deter them. It had thrilled Sebastian that Blaine had trusted him enough to allow them to have unprotected sex. It had had changed the way they had sex from then on - condoms no longer a problem. (He had also been mildly surprised at their stamina).

Completely aroused, eyes darkened and lust apparent, he glanced down at Blaine. The other man smirked before leaning up and kissing Sebastian with want and need of his own.

"How about a repeat performance, Seb?" Blaine grinned, suddenly darting up and away from the other man, laugh echoing through the apartment as he headed down the hallway. "That is if you can catch me before I make the bedroom!" was called back.

Growling at the challenge, Sebastian volted over the back of the couch, chasing his giggling boyfriend down the hall.

* * *

"Wow," Blaine hummed, head resting on Sebastian's shoulder, fingers tracing random patterns on his boyfriend's chest. "I should tease you more often."

Sebastian laughed, tightening his hold on his lover. "Did our recreation of that night match your memories?" he smirked.

"I don't know," Blaine stated, rolling and pressing weight down on Sebastian. He grinned devilishly and leaned forward, hot breath washing over Sebastian's ear. "That night's still a bit of a blur. You might need to help jog my memory."

As arousal took hold once again, Sebastian growled, rolling them and pinning Blaine beneath him. he then proceeded to jog his boyfriend's memory of that night some more.


	3. Drabble: Marriage

**A/N: **Wow. I'm finally taking the time to actually post things and am on a roll…

Reviews are love, people.

_A/U, Seblaine_

_Follow up to Drabble: Pregnancy; Drabble: Conceived_

"Blaine, I want to ask you something."

Blaine looked up at Sebastian in surprise. His boyfriend had been pensive all night but Blaine had chalked it up to a problem he was working through for work. They were sprawled together on the couch, Blaine's head resting on Sebastian's chest.

"Anything," Blaine promised. He felt Sebastian shift uncomfortably beneath him and felt some apprehension rise in his stomach. "Is everything okay, Seb?"

Sebastian shifted to face him, forcing Blaine into an upright position without replying, his eyes roaming and taking in Blaine; memorizing the other man. Although dressed comfortably in jeans and a t-shirt, Blaine still took his breath away every time he saw the man and he still questioned why Blaine had chosen him all those years ago. He felt arousal stir as he took in the weight Blaine had been steadily gaining as their baby grew inside of him.

"You love me right?"

Blaine looked worried now, his own gaze taking in Sebastian, studying and analyzing every body movement and look. "Of course. I love you. I think from the moment I saw you and you used that cheesy pick up line."

"Hey!" Sebastian tried to look affronted but a smirk marred the look. "I was right. You are sex on a stick and sing like a dream."

Blaine snorted in reply before gnawing on his lip in worry. "But seriously, Seb, is everything okay? You're freaking me out a little."

Sebastian smiled at him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Sebastian replied simply. "I want us to have a family, help our kids grow up to be good people and for us to grow old together."

Thoroughly confused, Blaine stated, "We already agreed to all that, Seb."

"No, I mean _legally_."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Seb, are you asking -"

"You to marry me? Yes." Sebastian smiled, taking Blaine's hands in his own. "Blaine Everett Anderson, you are the love of my life, soon to be the father of my child, my life partner. Would you do me the honor of being legally and fully mine?"

"Yes. Yes, Seb." Blaine started to cry. "Damn hormones," he grinned through his tears. "I love you, Sebastian Alexander Smythe."

"And I love you, soon-to-be Blaine Anderson-Smythe." They kissed lovingly, and snuggled deeper together on the couch, just basking in their love and happiness.


	4. Drabble: Baby Names

**A/N: **Trying something different. This is all dialogue between Sebastian and Blaine.

Reviews are love people.

_A/U, Seblaine_

_Follow up to Drabble: Pregnancy / Drabble: Conceived / Drabble: Marriage_

"Andrew?"

"No."

"Johnathan?"

"No."

Sigh. "Phyllis?"

"_**No**_."

"Angus? What it's a respectable Irish name."

"Blaine, it's Scottish and no."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"No, as a name."

"Our son isn't going to be named Junior so loose that possibility now."

"Montgomery?"

"We aren't naming our first born after Wes. It isn't going to happen even if you did promise him in high school."

"Oscar? Bartholomew? Joshua?"

"Are you going to read me every name in that ridiculous book?"

"Until you pick something, yes."

Sigh. "What about Everett?"

"Seb, I'm not naming our kid that - it's cruel."

"Blaine, it's your middle name."

"Yes and my great grandfather's first name. He died in 1976 at the age of 97. That should tell you something about the name Everett right there."

"Okay, how about - Jasper?"

"No."

"Jacob?"

"No."

"Phillip?"

"No."

"Sylvain?"

"No. Now whose reading whom the name book?"

"Babe."

"Alright, fine. William?"

"I like it it just isn't right."

"Alexander?"

Silence. More silence. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I like the sound of it. Alexander is also my middle name. Alexander Anderson-Smythe."

"Okay, now we just have to worry about a girl's name incase our first born is a girl. How about - Jasmine?"

Sigh. "No."

"Andrea?"

"No, that's your mom's name. No Juniors, remember?"

"Isabella?"

"No."

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Meghan? Claudia? Alice?"

"This is ridiculous, Blaine. No, no, no."

"Arianna?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, now can we go to sleep?"

"You're sure you didn't just agree to end this conversation?"

"_Blaine_."

"Alright, love you Seb."

"I love you too."


	5. Drabble: Parents

**A/N: **At this rate all my drabbles in the well will be dried up…

_A/U, Seblaine_

_Follows up with all the drabbles already posted_

"Relax Blaine," Sebastian sighed, taking his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it tightly. He chanced a glance from the road to visually check his boyfriend. "Everything is going to be fine. Even if they don't support us, that's their problem."

"I know, Seb, but my dad has never been comfortable aroudn my sexuality and now I have to tell him my boyfriend got me pregnant."

Sebastian smirked. "You sound like a sixteen year old, Babe. You're twenty-four and an adult. What can he do to you?"

Blaine regarded him, arching an eyebrow. "Not me, Seb. It's what he can do to _you_. You got _me_ pregnant, remember?"

Sebastian paled slightly and shifted uncomfortably, suddenly agitated. "How do you think he'll react?"

Blaine laughed. "Now whose anxious?" he teased.

"Not funny, Baby," Sebastian pouted as they turned into Blaine's parents' driveway.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he soothed, getting out of the car.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Seb and I have some news," Blaine stated as everyone took seats in the great room for coffee.

"Oh?" Nathaniel Anderson's eyebrows rose as he regarded his youngest.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. Sebastian took his hand and squeezed it softly. "Seb and I are having a baby."

There was a long pause as Blaine's words sunk in. Finally, Andrea Anderson looked at the two boys on the couch, beaming. "I'm going to be a Mami?" she asked, excitement clouding her voice.

"Yes," Blaine replied, his own smile spreading across his face. He glanced over at his father. "Dad? Say something. Please."

Nathaniel was quiet studying Sebastian. "How do you feel about this, Seb?" he asked.

Surprised, Sebastian replied, "I'm ecstatic. Blaine and I had talked about kids for the future. We were both surprised and it's a little sooner than we probably would have liked but I think Blaine's going to be an awesome dad and I'm hoping I'll be able to be the same."

Nathaniel nodded after considering Sebastian's answer. "So, are you getting a surrogate? Adoption?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "No, Dad," he murmured quietly. "I'm pregnant."

Andrea looked stunned. "You're a carrier, Blaine?" He nodded. "How did we not know this?" she asked turning to her husband.

He shrugged. "We could be tested to see what line has the gene but does it matter?" Nathaniel regarded them. "How long?" he demanded.

"Um, six weeks," Blaine replied, body still filled with tension.

"I think you're still too young to be having a baby and Sebastian isn't even finished school but I'm happy for you." Nathaniel grinned suddenly. "I'm going to be a Papi," he beamed, now that he had gotten the responsible parent bit out of the way.

"You're not angry?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Nathaniel sighed. "I know I've been hard on you, Blaine. I just wanted to ensure you were responsible and could take care of yourself. The world is a cruel place, especially to people who don't fall into societal stereotypes. I love you and I'm sorry if it ever seemed like I didn't - I just wanted you to be ready for the real world - oof." He had the breath knocked out of him as Blaine launched himself at the older man, gripping him in a firm hug.

"Baby, you're going to suffocate him," Sebastian grinned at the display.

Blaine let go and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"Alright, time for dessert," Andrea ordered, heading for the kitchen. Blaine moved to follow her but she stopped him and insisted he stay with his father and Sebastian. The rest of the afternoon passed in quiet family time.


	6. Drabble: Baby Stuff

**A/N: **To the very great Jay who provided a review for my drabbles on fanfiction, made my day and left a small request. Hopefully this does your request justice. :)

Reviews are love, people.

* * *

"Look at the cute outfit, Seb. Our baby would look adorable in it."

Sebastian sighed impatiently. "Are we done yet? We've been at the mall for two hours."

"Really, Seb? Whining? I never would have thought that the great Sebastian Smythe would stoop so low as to actually whine."

_Okay, so sarcastic irritable Blaine had decided to make an appearance._ Sebastian knew he should have been more into this whole baby stuff _thing_ but he found cooing over clothes a little ridiculous. "I'm sorry, Babe, but how many onesies can you actually look at? They're the same, just different colors or patterns. Besides, it's not like the baby is going to care. All he or she will do is vomit all over them."

Blaine put down the outfit he had been cooing over and turned to face his fiance. He let his hands drift to cradle the small baby bump now making an appearance. "Do you want our baby to be dressed in _rags_?" he asked archly, a frown marring his features.

"No, Baby. I just don't see what all the fuss is about."

Blaine sighed, turning away and moving over to a table of folded shirts and pants. Sebastian followed. "We aren't shopping, Seb, we're putting together a gift registry for our friends and family. Coincidentally, at the insistence of _your_ mother."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, wondering yet again at some of the idiotic ideas his mother pushed on them. "Couldn't we just give them each a receipt of stuff we bought? We could pretend surprise at the baby shower."

"Seb, we are not pretending anything. This is our first born. I thought you'd be more supportive of this."

"I'm sorry, Love, but it seems ridiculous that we pick out the stuff you want, register it and someone else buys it. Besides, the baby will outgrow this stuff in months."

"You could at least make an effort, Seb. Don't you want us to do this all together?" Blaine's lip began to quiver.

_Great, now he's pulled out the lip. Damn hormones._ Sighing, Sebastian moved a few paces away. "Yeah, Baby, alright, just don't cry." He turned and wandered further into the baby department slightly stunned at the sheer volume of **stuff** you could buy.

After wandering a few paces, his eyes fell to a t-shirt with the words "I Heart Papa" stamped across the chest. He smiled to himself, letting his imagination wander into an image of Blaine holding their baby, who was reaching for him with a squealed "Papa!Papa!". Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced suspiciously over his shoulder at Blaine to see if the other man had noticed his sudden interest in the baby gear. Noting his fiance's preoccupation with the baby carriers, he pulled the t-shirt from the rack and draped it over his arm, secretly telling himself that he would just add it to the gift registry to make Blaine happy.

He let his eyes trail further into the department, and noted with some interest a shelving unit with stuffed toys. Wandering over, a stuffed purple giraffe caught his eye. He knew it would look great in the nursery he and Blaine had begun planning, and once again making sure his boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to the fact that Sebastian was getting involved in the baby items, he pulled it off the shelf to add to the t-shirt already draped over his arm.

Glancing over to ensure Blaine was still preoccuppied, he wandered further down the aisle, his eyes falling to a pale blue blanket with dancing animals. _Okay, so that was pretty damn cute_, he thought to himself, pulling it off the shelf. _And it will go great with the giraffe_.

A bag of socks caught his eye and he moved over to the display, secretly melting over the small feet that would eventually fill them. Unable to decide on a color, he grabbed a few random packages and added them to his slowly growing pile of stuff.

He moved over to the bibs next, and spent a few minutes quietly cooing to himself over some of the messages and images they contained. Sebastian was no longer even bothering to check on Blaine's progressed, enchanted by all the cute baby items he found.

* * *

He was paying for his purchases, not even flinching at the five hundred dollars of pure stuff he had accumulated when Blaine came over. Glancing down at the bags littered around Sebastian's feet, Blaine sighed.

"Seb, we were suppose to work on the registry, not buy stuff."

"But, Babe, you should this t-shirt I found for the baby," Sebastian protested, starting to dig through his bags. "It's perfect and I know I want the baby to call me Papa. Oh! And then I found this purple giraffe that I knew would be perfect for the nursery, and of course our baby needs a blanket - " He was interrupted by Blaine's laugh. Frowning he looked up from his search. "Why are you laughing?"

"You've got the bug," Blaine grinned, indicating the multitude of bags.

"Bug?"

"Yeah, the Baby Bug. I thought you found this frivolous and boring."

"Yeah, well, the stuff was too cute to pass up." Sebastian defended. It took him a minute to register what he had said, and his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Seb," Blaine grinned, patting his hand. "I won't tell anyone." He winked at his fiance and headed for the door, already dialing a number on his cellphone.

"Hi, Coop? You won't guess how crazy Seb just went in the baby department at the mall."

Scandalized, Sebastian grabbed his bags and chased after Blaine. "Blaine? Blaine! You said you wouldn't tell!" he cried as he followed the other man from the store, hearing Blaine laugh as Cooper reacted to Sebastian Smythe cooing over baby stuff. He sighed, knowing it would be a long time before he managed to live this down. At least he knew that his interest had made Blaine happy if the grin was any indication once Blaine got off the phone and looped their hands together.

"I love you, Seb," he murmurred quietly as they passed through the mall on the way to the car. "Thank you."

Sebastian just smiled in return and swooped in for a kiss. At least he knew their baby would be well dressed; he had picked out a bunch of stuff himself.


	7. Drabble: Pants

**A/N: **So I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm trying to put myself on a better updating schedule since I do write the pieces just never seem to find time to actually upload them.

This drabble also came from Jay's review, although it wasn't an intended request (I don't think at least).

* * *

"Babe, hurry up or we'll be late for dinner again!" Sebastian called down the hall of their apartment. "At this rate, my parents are going to think we don't like spending time with them."

"We don't," Blaine called back. Sebastian couldn't completely deny that; ever since they had found out Blaine was carrying their unborn grandchild they had made it a point to come to New York at least once a month. Sebastian couldn't even remember spending this much time with them when he was growing up; most of his childhood was spent in the care of nannies. "Just give me a few more minutes," Blaine added followed by a pained grunt.

"B this is ridiculous. You've been getting ready for the last hour," Sebastian huffed as he made his way to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and a laugh bubbled from him unbidden, causing Blaine to glare at him from where he was lying on his back across their bed miserably failing to button his dark wash skinny jeans.

"It isn't funny Seb," he growled, trying to force the edges of the fly together so he could button them. "Your kid has made me fat and I can't wear my favorite jeans." He abandoned the attempt in frustration, lip beginning to quiver and tears leaping unbidden to his eyes.

"Hey now," Sebastian cooed softly, reigning in his laughter at his upset boyfriend. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Blaine into a seated position, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "No need to cry, Love. We knew you'd start showing and wouldn't be able to fit all your clothes. That's why we bough you maternity outfits."

"I know," Blaine sniffed. "But I'm going to be fat and you loved my ass in these jeans. What if you don't love the fat Blaine?"

"Oh Baby," Sebastian sighed, dropping a kiss in Blaine's hair. "I love you fat, small, bald, pregnant, and anything else under the sun. Yes, I'll miss your ass in these jeans but once the baby is born you'll be able to wear them again. Just tink of it as absence makes the heart grow fonder, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine sighed, getting up and dropping the jeans to the floor. He rummaged through their closet before finding a new pair of jeans they had bought for during his pregnancy.

Once dressed, Sebastian followed him to the front entrance, discreetly checking out Blaine's ass in the new jeans. There was no longer any definition to Blaine's butt because of how the new baggy jeans had to accommodate the baby bump.

Damn, he thought sighing softly to himself. He was really going to miss those skinny jeans.


	8. Drabble: Morning Sickness

Sebastian frowned as he heard moans of discomfort coming from the bathroom. He made his way down the hall and pushed open the door only to find Blaine curled up in a miserable ball on the floor, the strong smell of vomit still lingering in the air. "Oh, B," he sighed at his boyfriend who had obviously been sick. The morning sickness was becoming a frequent occurrence in their apartment, much to Blaine's chagrin.

He knelt down and gathered Blaine into his arms, rubbing soothing circle's on the man's stomach. They sat together in silence until Blaine's moans quieted.

"Never again," Blaine stated suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Never again what?" Sebastian asked confused, figuring whatever Blaine had ate to set him off was going to be on the "Never-to-Eat-Again" list.

"After I have this baby, we are never, _ever_, having sex again," Blaine said, shifting away from his boyfriend.

Sebastian froze in terror, the thought of being celibate with his boyfriend something he didn't want to even consider. "But, Baby..."

"No way, Seb," Blaine stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your monster child just made me throw up my favorite meal, Seb. My _**favorite**_ which means it's now on the "Never-Eat-Again" list because it's _gross_ on the way back up. So, as punishment since I'm never going to appreciate shrimp linguine in the same way, you need to give something up for life. I think it should be sex, since it's the one thing you value the most."

"Blaine, you're being ridiculous," Sebastian tried to reason. "When the morning sickness passes, you'll want shrimp linguine again."

"Why do they even call it morning sickness?" Blaine asked in disgusted pulling himself up off the floor and ignoring Sebastian's attempts to distract him away from his new "no sex" rule. "It's freaking 6 pm."

"I don't know, Love," Sebastian replied, also climbing to his feet and wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind as the pregnant man brushed his teeth. He started kissing along Blaine's jaw, making sure to hit the spot that always curled Blaine's toes.

"You're cheating," Blaine gasped as Sebastian rocked his hips, letting his arousal brush against Blaine's ass. He dropped his toothbrush back into the holder, having completed his task.

"No , Baby," Sebastian disagreed as Blaine turned in his arms, his own arousal evident. "I'm just irresistable." He kissed Blaine hard and deep, pulling back when they were both gasping for air. "Now will you reconsider the "no-sex" rule, cause I can think of some pleasant things I could be doing to make you feel better."

Blaine pouted but agreed, giggling as Sebastian swept him up and carried him into the bedroom. Deciding that maybe there should be a rule about having sex after morning sickness to make him feel better instead.


	9. Drabble: Parents II

"This is awkward, Seb," Blaine hissed at his boyfriend, passing by the man to enter the restaurant. "Whose idea was it that our parents should actually meet?"

Sebastian snorted. "Blaine we've been together for almost six years and have managed to avoid this until now. I'm surprised they haven't insisted before." He spotted Blaine's parents already seated and taking Blaine's hand, started to make his way over.

"Oh, they have. My parents wouldn't take no for an answer after we told them about the baby last month. Mom insisted that she meet the other set of grandparents."

Sebastian abruptly stopped and turned to stare at his boyfriend in shocked-horror. Ready Sebastian face, Blaine groaned in irritation. "You forgot to tell your parents, didn't you?" Blaine demanded, dropping his face into his free hand and shaking his head in exasperation. "Seb, you were suppose to tell them when we got back from Ohio FOUR WEEKS AGO."

Chagrin, Sebastian gave his boyfriend a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Baby. It completely slipped my mind."

"You impregnating me and us having a baby completely slipped your mind?" Blaine repeated in disbelief.

Sebastian shrugged. "Mother kept nagging me about the Villa in France being empty and how I really needed to take a trip to check on it. By the time we had finally gotten off that topic, she was called away. I meant to call her back but I detest talking to her on the phone, so - ." Sebastian trailed off his explanation.

"And what are you going to do about it now?" Blaine hissed as they started to make their way towards the table. "Your parents are going to be here any minute and I know for a fact Mom's going to bring it up at some point tonight." Sebastian shrugged non-committedly to any course of action figuring he'd wing-it when the time came.

They greeted Blaine's parents and were about to take seats when Sebastian heard his name called from across the restaurant. He smiled at his parents as his mother gripped and planted a kiss on each cheek before turning to Blaine and gripping him in an enthusiastic hug.

"Blaine, Darling, it's so good to see you again! I see you still have Sebastian under control." She pulled back frowning slightly. "Have you been gaining weight, Dear?"

Blaine gave Sebastian a pointed look over his mother's shoulder. Before Sebastian could say anything, Blaine's mother answered in a confused voice. "I would hope so. Blaine's starting to show and the baby is going to need a lot of nourishment to be healthy."

"Baby?" Sebastian's mother chocked, glancing between her son and his boyfriend. The obvious surprise at the announcement for Sebastian's parents didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly, all the parents started talking at once.

"Not awkward, hun Seb?" Blaine sighed as his mother attempted to calm a panicked Ms. Smythe and Sebastian's father boasted proudly of his son's sexual expertise to a less than amused Mr. Anderson.

"At least they know now," Sebastian offered with a shrug. Blaine groaned in irritation and entered the fray to try and calm the parents, much to his boyfriend's amusement. Sebastian grinned and watched, highly entertained by the turn of events but knowing he would need to make it up to Blaine later.


	10. Drabble: Parenting Class

**A/N: **I have to say you guys rock my world. I've gotten some great reviews and amazing support so thanks to everyone who gives me a shout out. You guys are the reason I actually write and update. As a small thanks, here's another update for today. :) And remember, if there is a drabble you'd like to see, let me know and I promise to make it happen.

* * *

"Now remember that when making important familial decisions, you should always consider the opinion of the child."

Sebastian snorted loudly in disbelief. "Why are we here listening to this drivel?" he leaned over and demanded in Blaine's ear causing the couple next to them to shoot them dirty looks for interrupting the speaker in the seminar on parenting he and Blaine were attending.

"Because you decided we needed to be prepared as parents and I quote, 'I want to be nothing like my mother and father," Blaine whispered back, shooting an apologetic at their annoyed neighbors. With a sigh, Sebastian settled back into his seat, returning to listening to the talk.

"It is best if you treat you're children as miniature adults to instill a sense of responsibility, confidence and understanding that their opinions are important and do matter in the familial unit."

"Oh come on," Sebastian said rather loudly causing the lecturer to falter in her talk.

"Sebastian," Blaine hissed mortified as the lecturer focused on them.

"Do you have something you would like to add, Mr. Smythe?" she demanded all eyes now focusing on the two young men.

"Yes," Sebastian replied arrogantly. "Your advice is ridiculous and useless to make good parents."

She raised an eyebrow in irritation. "I suppose you're an expert then?"

"Hardly," Sebastian snorted. "But I can tell you with absolute certainty that your advice is stupid."

"How would you know?" The rooms occupants watched in interest as she seemed to get angrier.

"Because I was a little bastard and my parents subscribed to your philosophy." Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

He quickly gathered his and Blaine's coats and pulled Blaine to his feet. Marching Blaine to the door, he didn't look back.

Once in the car, Blaine smirked at him in amusement. "Not wanting to follow in your parents footsteps?"

"Shut up," Sebastian grouched back.

"Does this mean we don't have to go to any more of these talks?" Sebastian just grimaced in reply. Easing up on his boyfriend, Blaine reached over and entwined their hands together over the middle consul. "You'll make a great dad, Seb. Besides we're in this together so you have nothing to worry about I promise, okay? I won't let you become your parents."

Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on their entwined hands. "Okay," he agreed. He seemed to contemplate something. "How useful do you think those parenting books would be?"

"Seb."

"Okay, sorry."


	11. Drabble: Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 11: Doctor's Appointment

"Relax, Seb, I'm sure everything is fine," Blaine tried to soothe his fiancé's jittering nerves, laying a hand on the knee Sebastian was unconsciously tapping up and down. "It's normal that I need to be checked out regularly; there are usually more complications for gene carriers during pregnancy – "

"Not helping, B," Sebastian interrupted, hand clutching the other man's hand in a death-grip, worry for Blaine and the baby evident in his slouched position and eyes frantically moving around the room.

Blaine chuckled softly, squeezing Sebastian's hand in response. "This is like my fifteenth appointment, Seb, and everything has been good so far," he reassured. "I haven't rejected your DNA which was the main concern. If we weren't compatible, there would be a whole lot more complications. Today's just a regular check-up and we're going to hear the baby's heart beat. The doctor hopes we may even be able to see the gender."

Sebastian frantic movements stopped at the revelation, his eyes wide as he gazed on Blaine. "You mean we'll know if we're having a boy or girl?" he asked, excitement now battling with nerves.

"Well, only if our baby decides to let us see," Blaine responded with a smile. He got to his feet as his name was called, and yanked his fiancé up with him, heading to the exam room.

* * *

"So this may be a little cold, Blaine," Dr. Nova explained, squirting a liquid on his stomach and starting to run her ultra-sound wand over his belly. The room filled with a soft whooshing noise, and she sighed happily. "Sound like the baby's just find. His or hers heart rate is normal and from the development I can see, the baby is perfectly healthy."

There was sniffle by Blaine's ear and he glanced over at Sebastian. "Are you crying, Seb?" he inquired, with a tiny smile, voice laced with laughter.

"No," Sebastian replied, perpetulantly, crossing his arms over his chest after discreetly trying to wipe his eyes. "I think my contacts are drying out."

Blaine just shook his head in amusement, and returned his attention to the doctor. "Can you tell us the gender of the baby?" he inquired, aware that Sebastian was still trying to pull himself together.

Smiling, she ran her rod over his stomach again. She paused, and sighed in regret. "Unfortunately, your baby has decided to be modest today," she answered, showing him on the monitor where the baby was hiding its genitalia.

Blaine glanced over again at Sebastian. "Well we know that our baby got his or her modesty from me, eh Seb," he chuckled, grinning up at Sebastian.

"I can be modest," Sebastian protested, eyes glued to the monitor.

"Really?" Blaine raised on eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not the one who ran across campus our Freshman year butt-naked and had to be bailed out of jail for indecent exposure."

"It was a frosh rush thing," Sebastian protested, pulling his attention away from the monitor and glaring at his fiancé.

"Okay, and how do you explain your need to be naked whenever you're drunk out of your mind?" Blaine challenged, glancing at the doctor with a wink when she couldn't hid her giggle. "Like that time in Senior year of high school when I had to pick you up from Scandals and –"

"Okay, you win," Sebastian interrupted, aware that the incident wasn't one of his best moments. He redirected his attention to the doctor who was giggling at their interaction. "Can I get a picture of the baby?"he asked, ignoring the burn of his ears due to his embarrassment.

"Sure," she agreed, pressing a few buttons and leaving the room to retrieve the picture and give Blaine time to redress.

"I'm sorry, Seb," Blaine explained, wrapping his arms around his fiancé once he was clothed again. "I couldn't help it."

"It's fine," Sebastian replied, waving off the incident.

"Good," Blaine grinned as the doctor re-entered the room. "Because I'm gonna have to apologize again once I tell everyone you cried."

"_Blaine_, you can't tell anyone. Just like you promised after our baby shopping trip."

"Alright," Blaine responded, kissing Sebastian and letting him go. Once his fiancé was distracted by the doctor, he whipped out his phone and called Cooper. "Coop, so you won't believe this but –"

"Blaine!"


	12. Drabble: Accidental Reunions

Chapter 12: Accidental Reunions

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

Hearing his name, Blaine glanced over from his contemplation of the world outside the coffee shop window. His eyes widened as he took in Kurt Hummel, an ex-boyfriend and someone he hadn't seen since high school. He took in Kurt's expensive clothes and styled hair, noting that the other man was more muscular than their high school days. "Oh, um, hey Kurt," Blaine fumbled, allowing his eyes to trail over Kurt's shoulder to where Sebastian stood waiting for their order from the barista. He knew for a fact that Sebastian couldn't stand the other man. "Small world."

Kurt nodded, his own eyes trailing over Blaine and the baby bulge evident in his midsection. "You've let yourself go, a little, haven't you," he remarked.

Blaine choked on his reply, surprised that Kurt had the audacity to say something so rude to him. Granted their break-up hadn't been cordial in the least, but it had been almost seven years since they had been dating. Both had moved on with their lives; they were adults now for Pete's sake, there was no reason for any hostility between them.

"It's rude to terrorize a pregnant man, Ladyface," a voice broke in, saving him from having to respond. Kurt's eyes widened as Sebastian dropped into the seat next to Blaine and handed his fiancé a hot chocolate."I got you a hot chocolate and a cookie, Love," he said, dropping a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "According to the OB, you should cut-off your coffee intake."

Eyes narrowing, Kurt took in their comfort around each other. "You decided to settle for the Meerkat?" he demanded, eyeing Sebastian with anger and disgust. "And your carrying his child? What happened to you, Blaine? Are you nuts?"

"Whoa, back up the bus, Lady Hummel," Sebastian snarked in return. "Blaine didn't settle for anything. My fiancé and I are happily waiting for our son or daughter. You better watch the way you speak to -" He cut off as Blaine laid a gentle hand on his, smiling softly before turning to Kurt, eyes narrowed in anger.

"You listen to me, Kurt Hummel. First off, get a grip, you're a fucking adult and if you can't get over your pettiness from high school, that's just fucking sad. Second, I am perfectly content with the way my life has turned out. Seb loves me and we've been together a long time. He's the man I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with; to have children and grow old. The fact that after all these years, you can't get over your jealousy is a little pathetic. Maybe you should get some help for your inability to let go. We were fucking _fifteen_, Kurt. It's been seven years and – _Oh_," he gasped as the baby decided that he needed to know that he was not happy with the confrontation either.

"Are you okay, Love?" Sebastian asked, instantly turning his attention to his fiancé and ignore the man standing at the head of the table, mouth dropped open at Blaine's tirade. "Should I call an ambulance or your OB? Are you hungry, maybe you blood pressure has dropped again and – "

"Relax, Seb," Blaine chuckled, picking up Sebastian's hand and laying it on his stomach. "Our baby isn't happy I was getting riled up that's all," he said, letting Sebastian feel the baby kicking.

"Oh," Sebastian gasped, feeling the movement. He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Blaine's lips. "God I love you," he murmured pulling back.

"You two are disgusting," a dark voice broke in and their attention was once again drawn to the man standing in front of their table. "Couldn't you find a better place for your public displays of affection? Jesus, this is a family coffee shop and – "

"Listen, you asshole," a voice piped up from a table to their right before either could respond to Kurt. "They're in love, they're having a baby, and you need to get over yourself. Leave them the fuck alone already."

"Yeah," another voice said, a few tables over. "You're causing a disturbance. Take your hate out."

Face flushing that others were defending the two at the table, Kurt muttered something darkly under his breath before retreating from the coffee shop. "Thank you," Sebastian called to the shop in general before pulling Blaine into another kiss, happiness flooding through him as the baby kicked his hand again.


End file.
